


This Definitely Was Not Supposed to Happen

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crash Landing, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Oops, Potter Luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: Prompt Fill for Empty:"This *defnitely* wasn't supposed to happen." OHSHC/HP





	This Definitely Was Not Supposed to Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmptySurface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySurface/gifts).



> No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Harry groaned, wondering where the hell she ended up  _this_  time. Carefully sitting up, she checked her body over for broken bones and all that nice stuff. Injuries, yay. Wouldn’t have been the first time, would it?

 

Besides, Hermione would kill her  _so dead_  if she irritated any potential wounds.

 

Once it became clear that she’d gotten off with mostly a few bruises – sitting down on anything but her Muggle bouncy ball wouldn’t exactly be a fun experience for a while – Harry tried to figure out where exactly she’d landed. Her butt  _hurt_. It was a bit distracting.

 

She was sitting in the grass, next to a peaceful water feature. The soft splashing of water against dark-gray stones almost lulled her into a false sense of safety.

 

The sound was really soothing.

 

Harry blinked, taking off her glasses and rubbing a hand over her eyes. What the  _hell_.

 

She was on the lawn of what appeared to be some sort of fairy tale/ninja castle.

 

Shite.

 

“Harry, this one is really stable, don’t worry! It should work as intended!” Harry muttered under her breath, imitating George’s voice as best she could. “My  _arse_.”

 

“It’s a very nice arse,” a man commented idly from behind her, as if they’d agreed to just hang out on the lawn together. Like they  _knew_  each other.

 

Harry wondered why she wasn’t pointing her wand at the guy. “Who are you?”

 

“Who are  _you_?”

 

They stared at each other. Considering the random stranger whose property she’d likely crashed was approximately a head taller than her, and she’d had to crane her head up, Harry bowed to the bounds of propriety. Well, politeness.

 

Sort of.

 

“Harry. My name is Harry.”

 

“Mori.”

 

They shook hands.

 

He had really nice hands, smooth, but with callouses from something. Cool, but not cold.

 

Closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, Harry tried to control herself again.

 

“Nice to meet you. Sorry for crashing on your lawn. Do you know how long exactly I’ve been here?”

 

Mori shrugged, resettling into his sort of kneeling position. He seemed comfortable, hands lying on his knees.

 

Harry winced at what she’d feel like, sitting for any length of time in that position. Then again, she wasn’t exactly that great at sitting still for longer than five minutes. (Aside from her little brooding sessions.)

 

“So, this  **definitely**  wasn’t supposed to happen. Do you have a phone I could borrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompts instead of doing my homework. #procrastination #likeachamp


End file.
